


My x Dirty x Killua

by smuttybuddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttybuddy/pseuds/smuttybuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua reunite thanks to Bisky and Alluka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My x Dirty x Killua

Killua walked up the hill to Soufrabi. Feelings jumbled in his head and battled in his chest as he neared the town. Was Gon here already?  
“Big brother!” Alluka screamed in his ear. She was pointing ahead where a large group was waiting just on the outskirts of town.  
“Calm down, we’ll be there in a minute!” he relaxed. Despite the confusion growing inside him, Killua loved his little sister. She was everything he had left in his life, and he adored her immeasurably.  
“But, brother! Can’t you go a bit faster? Please?”  
“You really want me to go fast?” he teased. Alluka’s hands clenched on his shoulders and she thumped her legs on his sides.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” she crowed.  
“Alright, hold on!” Killua said. “KANMURU!”  
Sparks erupted over his frame and encircled Alluka. She giggled in anticipation as the current spread through her. Killua held on tightly to her legs, though he did;t need to worry. She had gotten so much stronger in the last two years. Her legs gripped him like a vice.  
Killua ran to the top of the hill, but to anyone else he was a flash across the ground. He stopped in front of the group. Some people gasped, but one person charged forward.  
“Killua!” Bisky called. Killua set Alluka down gently as his master came to him. She extended a finger gingerly towards his hair.  
“My you’ve grown! The last time I saw you were only this big!” she smiled, gesturing with her fingers.  
“Wow, only my great grandpa talks like that! You really are old,” Killua teased.  
“Killua! You little brat!” Bisky cursed him, shaking a gloved fist in his face. Alluka laughed outright and Killua smiled.  
“Killua!”  
Killua would know that voice anywhere. He turned slowly. Arms wrapped around him fiercely. Killua never would have with anyone else, but there he stood, hugging. Gon’s grip was firm.  
Gon pulled back but Killua felt the hesitation. A name and a hug. That was all it took for Gon to feel like it was back to normal. How couldn’t it be? He was back with Killua.  
Meanwhile, Killua was trying not to overthink. Why did I hug him? Because he hugged me of course. Why did I hold on that long? It was him too! He argued with himself hopelessly. Killua could never feel like it was the same again. There’s no way it could be. They had grown. Bigger, stronger- surely. But apart.  
With a sigh, Killua pulled it together and looked at him. He was the same, and yet completely different. His face had matured, his frame hulked out. But his hair was still the same- wild and stuck straight up. And his eyes. His eyes glowed.  
Killua felt his cheeks warm.  
They were young, but they weren’t 14 anymore.  
“And I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me anymore,” Killua said nonchalantly, gesturing at Gon’s enormous body. Gon’s eyes shone, if possible, even brighter. He put a hand behind his head.  
“I grew a lot,” he said bashfully. “But you still look the same!”  
“Idiot!” Killua’s face turned hot. “ I’m just as tall as you are!”  
“But you used to be taller!” Gon said, poking out his tongue.  
“Just because we’re the same height now doesn’t mean that-“ but Killua was cut short. A small hand had slipped into his. Alluka peered around him.  
“Gon?” Alluka asked, blinking.  
“Hey Alluka!” Gon said, instantly switching his attention to her. Killua finally breathed. Gon. Gon was here. Gon was back. And part of him felt like they hadn’t missed a day with each other. Of course, no illusion could change that reality. Killua despaired, but plastered a smile on his face. It truly did make him happy seeing Gon and Alluka together. He just couldn’t shut up the part inside of him that was wailing.  
Thankfully, Killua’s emotional crisis was spared by Bisky.  
“Ok!” she yelled. “Thank you everyone for coming. I need to win a Patch of Shore to clear the game. I need 15 people total. It will be dangerous. There will be no reward or prize money. Who wants to come?”  
Killua wasn’t paying much attention, but he felt Gon and Alluka raise their hands alongside his own. It was enough.  
They got through the first levels fine, but some of their members had lost. Razor was truly happy to see them again. Life on Geed Island was lonely, and because he was an ex-convict he didn’t like his chances back in the real world. He was happy Gon had come back, and he was giving them hell.  
It was down to them, Killua and Gon, versus Razor and his Nen devils. Razor had the ball. He hadn’t held back the last time they were there. And this time he didn’t either. He had just collected all of his Nen devils back into himself.  
“Gon,” Razor challenged, “It’s been a while. How about you try your fist?”  
“Jajanken?” Gon asked with clear eyes. “Sure!” he started, but then immediately stopped. “Well, actually, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Inside, it could be kind of dangerous.”  
His casual manner about his ability both humored and pissed Killua off.  
“Could be kind of dangerous.”  
He thought he hadn’t spoken the words. Just a thought in red, searing through his mind. But, Gon inhaled sharply. Gon’s cheeks flushed, and he looked down. For the first time since being back in the same room, Killua felt Gon hesitate. Killua wasn’t ready for that yet though. So, he stepped forward.  
“Hey old man, why not play with me?” Killua’s anger had never died. But time had given him the ability to see past it. At least, Killua hoped so.  
Razor put a hand to his chin.  
“Well… why not? Gon already passed Ging’s test.” He took a stance. He used Ren. It was staggering, making Alluka whimper on the sidelines. Killua didn’t even flinch. When Razor threw the ball, Killua was ready. For anything. And good thing too.  
“That was dirty,” Killua said softly. It had happened so fast that everyone else, but Bisky and Gon, was still processing what happened.  
Razor had thrown the ball as hard as he could. But, midway through flight, Razor changed the ball’s direction. Gon was still blushing and staring at the floor so he wasn’t prepared for Razor’s attack. Killua, though, did. He activated his Hatsu and in a flash grabbed the ball out of the air. He stood, in front of Gon, holding the ball in one hand. His head turned down to the floor. The room was quiet, tense. Razor didn’t breathe.  
A moment later, Killua’s head snapped up.  
Killua’s aura exploded. His Ren crackled in a beam of lightning 5 feet wide around his body. Gon jumped out of the way in time. Killua’s hair spiked with electric pulse and gleamed eerily. His eyes were riveted with electric currents, making his face godly in its light. His Hatsu had grown so strong that his Kanmuru actually snapped like lightning when he really turned it on.  
The sound of his aura fizzling made Gon’s stomach churn with bitterness and fear.  
The ball now hovered jerkily above Killua’s hand, suspended by tendrils of current. Killua knew that he didn’t need to put force behind it. He was fast enough as it was, and using Kanmuru his speed was unsurpassed. But Gon’s words had thrown him for a spin, and he took it out on Razor. Killua threw the ball as fast as he could. With only about 30% of his strength. The ball screamed through the air. When it collided with Razor’s face there was an audible snap. Then a huge bolt of lightning shot from the ball to the ceiling, Killua having also diverted his attack.  
Razor’s jaw hung lopsided and he howled in pain. Killua put a hand to his hair and slouched. As soon as Razor started howling he felt bad about using any strength at all. He knew he didn’t need to throw it at all hard. He should have gone with 5%.  
Gon though, looked at his best friend with a completely new look.  
“Wow Killua! I can’t wait to spar again!”  
Killua’s snappy retort was swallowed by the noise of people rushing to Razor’s side. But Gon just smiled at him, oblivious to the rest of the world. As if Gon was still Killua’s.  
They patched Razor up, got the Patch of Shore card, and started to head home. Bisky was staying of course. Gon, Killua, Alluka, and the others had exited the game through the port. After everyone else had left, Alluka turned to Gon.  
“Gon, where are you staying?” Alluka asked innocently, as the three of them halted before the portal to the outside world. Killua felt like cold hands squeezed his lungs as he waited for Gon’s response.  
“I got a small house for a little while in the countryside outside of Yorknew. That’s where I left my Joystation. I thought maybe Bisky would want to do some training or…” his voice trailed off.  
“That’s wonderful!” Alluka trilled. “I love Yorknew! Tomorrow, we can go to the park, and then after that there is this really pretty canyon nearby that Killua showed me months ago! It would take us a few days to walk there, but I think it would be fun! Oh! And then we could go see-“  
“Woah, Alluka!” Killua forced his tone to be casual. “We’re not- uh- we’re not staying around,” he finished lamely. Heat flushed his cheeks as he caught Gon’s smile fade a fraction.  
“But, brother!” she whined. Gon wore a similarly begging expression.  
“I wanted to take Gon to see the canyon!” Alluka pouted. Killua took her hand in his and pulled her closer.  
“Alluka, Nanika,” he said quietly, trying his best to ignore Gon who was breathing down his neck. “We can’t hang around. You know that.” He thought he did a good job hiding the pain in his heart.  
“I know, big brother, I know,” Alluka said forlornly. “But, maybe,” she asked again.  
“No,” Killua said with a soft shake of his head.  
“Oh,” she said quietly, accepting that harsh rules Killua followed for their protection. “Well anyway, Gon, this canyon…” Alluka trailed off telling Gon about the canyon. Killua used the moment to collect himself and tighten his control on his emotions. They stayed put, Alluka pouring her heart into her retelling so that Gon could see it through her eyes. But Killua couldn’t pay attention. All he could think of was doing his best not to think of what lay ahead of them in the outside world. He couldn’t face goodbye.  
“Well what do you say, Killua?” Gon asked.  
“Huh?” Killua muttered. He stared blankly, clearly at a loss. Alluka chuckled.  
“Brother, go to dinner with Gon! It’s been ages since you’ve seen each other,” Alluka said, holding on to his elbow.  
“Want to go to dinner with me? Tonight?” Gon asked again. His earnest face up close was like staring at a supernova. It blinded Killua.  
“Sure, you’re paying right?” he responded cattily. He kept his face down so that Gon couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks, or the pain in his eyes.  
Gon just laughed.  
A couple hours later, Killua sat across the table from Gon at a cozy restaurant. Gon had already ordered half the items off the menu.  
“It was really nice of Alluka to let you come alone,” Gon was saying over dinner.  
“She’s earned some time alone. She’s fully mastered Zetsu, and Nanika can handle anything until I can get to her,” Killua answered around a mouthful. They had traveled to the same town where Gon wa staying. Killua had found a low end hotel where he booked a room for himself and his sister. Something small enough not to attract outside attention, but nice enough to keep his sister happy.  
Gon’s eyes looked at his warmly. It embarrassed him, so he turned to a different topic.  
“Razor is getting slower,” he said nonchalantly.  
“You’ve gotten faster,” Gon said, leaning forward.  
“Of course! I haven’t been sitting on my ass the last three years,” Killua huffed.  
“Not quite three,” Gon said. His voice was unusually neutral. Thankfully, dessert broke the tension that suddenly grew inside Killua. He picked up the chocolate covered fruits with relish.  
“That hasn’t changed at all,” Gon’s eyes shone.  
It caught Killua completely off guard again. For the second time that day, he stood bathing in Gon’s light.  
After dinner, Gon dragged Killua to the edge of town.  
“There’s a beautiful view of the moon rising in these woods?” Gon half-asked. The inquiry in his tone baffled Killua.  
“Of course I’m coming, idiot.”  
Gon jumped in the air whooping. And in a flash, they were gone. It took them no time to travel the forty kilometers to a grove of trees that was particularly thick. They flew through the branches until they both popped up above the canopy.  
“Oh!” Killua was stunned upon clearing the tree tops. “It’s amazing!”  
Gon just smiled as he looked at Killua. Killua’s face was lit up by the moon that was just peeking over the horizon. Up here, it looked incredibly close, as if you could touch it. They spent almost an hour in silence, both admiring the beauty of the moon rise and sneaking glances at one another.  
“Hey Killua,” Gon began after a long time.  
“What, Gon?” Killua answered softly. It was something in Killua’s voice, the light in his silver hair, that gave Gon confidence.  
“Do you remember that night we spent on Whale Island? The first time I took you exploring?”  
“Sure,” Killua said. “You told me about Mito-san.”  
“Yeah,” Gon said. “We talked about a lot of things.” Killua nodded. “I said a lot of things that embarrassed you,” Gon teased. He noticed Killua gain a pink shadow on his cheeks. It looked so adorable, Gon almost lost track of his thoughts. He fought for focus. He didn’t want to mess this up.  
“Do you remember,” he began, “when I said I have fun when I’m with you?” Killua looked at him askance, his blush more prominent now. He nodded slowly, but he put a hand up.  
“I don’t want an apology,” Killua said cooly. “I had to take care of Alluka and you needed to find Ging.”  
“I know. Killua, I’m sad we were apart these last years. But I don’t regret it. That’s not what I’m apologizing for.”  
Killua was interested, so much so, that he couldn’t control his reaction. He looked up with blatant curiosity in his eyes. “What?” he murmured.  
Gon smiled big.  
“I like seeing you happy,” he said contentedly. Killua blushed, his eyes going narrow.  
“Idiot! Why do you always do this embarrassing crap to me?” his exasperation covered the heat blooming in the pit of his stomach.  
Like only he could, Gon switched from carefree to instantly serious in a breath.  
“Killua,” he began, staring intently at his friend, “I’m sorry I hurt you. At the World Tree, I couldn’t say it in front of Alluka. I’ve always wanted you to know. Always wanted to tell you. I’m sorry.”  
Killua’s blue eyes grew round.  
“I, uh, thanks,” he eventually said. His neck and face were flushed bright red.  
“Killua, friends do’t say thank you! You taught me that,” Gon said in a happy voice.  
“Yeah, well,” Killua stumbled. “Friends don’t have to apologize either,” he concluded lamely.  
“Not true!” Gon immediately replied. “Not true. My dad said that there was one important rule when you apologize to friends.”  
“No offense, but I don’t really want to talk about your dad,” Killua evaded the emotional conversation.  
“Killua!” Gon admonished, knowing exactly what the Transmuter was avoiding. “I promise it will be different this time.”  
Gon’s eyes were so full, so bright. The pain Killua had nursed for so long hummed, and evaporated. Years of working to lock his feelings up, days of learning how to move on, it all seemed to fade, unimportant in the face of his best friend. But even still, reality held Killua’s hopes in check. Gon seemed to read Killua’s mind.  
“I don’t regret that we had to do our own things. I am glad that you saved Alluka. I am happy you found something you wanted to do.”  
Killua bit his lip and turned away. Gon, mouth open, paused.  
“Killua, what is it?” Gon asked.  
“Nothing,” Killua replied in a monotone. His grip had crushed the bark under his fingers. And he was trying to keep it light.  
Gon blinked twice. And then pressed.  
“Fine. If you won’t share, then I won’t either,” he turned his nose up and away from his friend.  
Killua looked back towards Gon through soft strands of hair. Gon, sensing Killua’s wavering resolve, opened one eye and caught Killua looking at him.  
“You want to know,” Gon teased as he leaned forward towards Killua, giving him no space to retreat. Killua’s face reddened, but he looked Gon in the eye.  
“Yes,” he answered. His straightforwardness was unusual and it made Gon tingle.  
“You first,” Gon said. Killua opened his eyes really wide.  
“Ok, if you must know, I knew what I wanted a long time ago. I can’t say I truly wanted to take care of Alluka. Alluka and I are family. Family’s not about what you want or don’t want.” The warmth in his voice was more telling than his words. It made Gon glad, but at the same time he was annoyed Killua dodged the question so smoothly.  
“Huh?” Gon’s eyebrows crept upwards. “Not fair! What did you want?”  
“Nope!” Killua turned his nose. “You’re next.” Gon sat there mouth open for a second. Then he put his chin on his fist and looked like he was really thinking hard. It took so long Killua ran out of patience. He flicked Gon in the head.  
“Ow!”  
“That’s what you get for backing out on the deal.”  
“No! It’s just…” Gon floundered, “I can’t figure out how to say it without saying it like you did Killua.”  
“Oh. That’s stupid,” Killua replied.  
“No it’s not!”  
“Yes it is!” Killua snapped.  
“Fine!” Gon threw his hands up. “Will you go on a date with me?”  
“What!” Killua shouted, his jaw dropping and his heart lurching rapidly.  
“Will you go on another date with me?” Gon amended, looking at him brightly. Killua couldn’t move. “So, your turn!” Gon exclaimed.  
“What? No way! Gon you just… you just…” Killua stumbled, still not processing it.  
“That wasn’t how I wanted to do it, but you made me!” Gon suddenly looked annoyed. “Now it’s ruined.”  
Gon pouting completely undid Killua’s embarrassment. The words sank through his mind. For the first time since he was back with Gon, he looked at the future, and he wasn’t afraid of it. His eyes turned downwards as a deep blush spread across his cheeks.  
“When you went on a date with Palm, I followed you,” Killua began softly. Gon looked at him confused but Killua put a hand up to stop the questions. “You couldn’t use Nen. I couldn’t abandon you.” He paused then, wanting to say the next words but unsure of the steadiness of his voice. “One of the Chimera Ants came. The first one we met, with Kite. The one with the feathered arms?” Gon simply nodded, eyes wide. “It got bad. I wasn’t going to win.” Gn started to open his mouth but Killua shook his head.  
“Sorry, that’s not the right place to start.” Killua sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “When we were training with Bisky, the night before we fought Knuckle and Shoot, I sparred with Bisky.”  
“What? That’s ama-“  
“Do you want to know or not?” Killua demanded harshly. Gon immediately sealed his lips and waited with his hands pressed in his lap. His earnest face made Killua melt for him all over again. “Bisky told me my greatest flaw was I gave up to easily. That I always was running. Never fighting. She was right,” his voice dropped to a sharp pitch. “She told me one day down the line that I would-“ he stumbled as the bite of his worst fear surfaced from old memories. He heard Gon breathing. Felt Gon alive and vibrant right next to him. And he pressed forward. “One day down the line I’d end up leaving you behind to die.” Gon’s face snapped. It went from tense and waiting to dreadfully sad. “Gon, if I had beaten Shoot, I would have stayed by your side no matter what. But I didn’t. It was my test and I failed.”  
“Killua,” Gon’s voice sounded hollow, “did you leave because Bisky told you to?” Killua ignored the interruption.  
“That Chimera Ant, it was stronger than me. I knew it. And all I could see was my brother’s face telling me to run. But you had no Nen.” As soon as he started telling this part, it rolled off his chest so easily. He was surprised it felt so good to tell Gon. “I was losing and you and you couldn’t use your Nen. I wouldn’t have come home that night if I kept on running. You wouldn’t have come home if I keep on running.” Killua paused, letting the gravity of his old fear seep into the space between Gon and himself. “I couldn’t win because fighting for myself just wasn’t enough. But when I was fighting for you, well, I got desperate. I don’t know how I figured it out but I found one of my brother’s needles embedded in my head.” Gon couldn’t help but inhale sharply. “I never consciously knew it was there. When I pulled it out, everything changed. I didn’t want to run anymore. I couldn’t hear my brother controlling me. And I could actually think. I ended up winning that night because I had found something worth fighting for. Worth more than myself.” Gon’s eyes were brimming with light. “All I could see was your face. I couldn’t lose you because… because what I wanted, what I had always wanted, was just to be with you.”  
There were only a few moments of silence.  
“Gon, I-“  
“I missed you Killua. And I-“  
Neither could finish. They just stared at each other. The bright moon gave just enough light to see the hopes in each other’s eyes. Gon moved first. He pulled Killua close in another hug, squeezing him tightly.  
“That night, I said I like being with you. I still feel that way.” His grip got even tighter before he let go gently. Killua still hadn’t moved. “I feel that way, Killua.” Gon said again, slowly.  
It was like Killua was dreaming.  
“Gon, I-“  
“Killua, I love you!” Gon shouted, and he pulled Killua closer than ever before. Killua was hyperaware of the soft warmth of Gon’s mouth on his own. It was too short for his liking. Gon pulled away, his eyes shining with questions. Killua took his hand from the fragmented bark and put it on Gon’s thigh.  
“Gon, I love you too,” Killua was clearly embarrassed, but he didn’t look away. At his words, it was like the sun exploded in his face. The happiness radiating off of Gon was as addictive as it was potent.  
“Come home with me.” Gon moved his hand to Killua’s on his thigh and covered it. Killua felt soft under his palm. Gon wanted so much to taste that skin.  
Gon’s hand on his own made his heart beat triple time. Killua needed an outlet. But being in a tree top wasn’t the right place for the kind of outlet he wanted.  
“Only if you beat me out of the forest. If I win, you come home with me!” Killua challenged as he scampered down the trees.  
“Killua!” Gon yelled. He didn’t know if it was a challenge, a claim, or a prayer. All he knew was happiness.  
Using Kanmuru, it was no surprise Killua won.  
“But Killua! Alluka is home and…”  
“What? You thought you were getting lucky?” Killua scoffed.  
“Well… I… yes?” Gon said nervously, suddenly self-conscious.  
“Idiot,” Killua teased, “Of course we’re going to your place.”  
Gon looked up at him with huge, shining eyes. The sight was still too bright for Killua, even after all this time. Gon pulled at Killua’s hand and the two Hunters sprinted to a small house at the far side of the city. It was kilometers away from any other houses.  
“Why so far out?” Killua asked, stepping into the cozy house. It was small, big enough for two. Maybe. Most of the space was occupied by an enormous bed. The bed looked big enough for six.  
“Um… I was kind of hoping this would happen…” Gon said embarrassed.  
“This? You mean us?” Killua asked.  
“Uh huh!” Gon nodded emphatically. “I’ve thought about us for a long time. Us.” He paused. “Us!” he exclaimed looking at Killua expectantly.  
“What now?” The Transmuter said crossing his arms.  
“Killua, I’ve always wanted it to be us…” his voice trailed off and a predatory stillness came over Gon. “Killua…” Gon nearly moaned.  
Killua’s brain chugged to a stop. How long had he been waiting for Gon? How long had he realized his feelings and never acted on them? A deep, hot craving awoke inside Killua as Gon stared at him, moaning his name.  
“Killua…” Gon moaned again. His eyes had gone far away, an intensity in his brow that Killua rarely saw.  
“Gon,” Killua mumbled, trying to contain the desire building in his chest as he heard his name on Gon’s lips. As if Killua’s words opened a gate, Gon walked purposefully towards his best friend.  
“Killua…” Gon said it like a mantra. Without hesitating a fraction Gon pulled Killua to him. Bodies flush together, Gon brought his lips to Killua’s once more. The touch zinged through Killua, sending sparks from his skull to his toes. Gon’s tongue rubbed against Killua’s lips. Startled, Killua opened his mouth to Gon’s begging tongue, savoring the taste of the Hunter’s mouth.  
Gon was very happy. He couldn’t believe that Killua was here in his house. Killua was here in his arms. The fact that Killua was being submissive both confused and aroused him. In his fantasies, Killua had been aggressive and dominant.  
Gon liked this very much.  
He walked them towards the extra-large bed. When Killua’s legs hit the edge, Gon shoved at his chest. Killua sprawled on the bed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. His eyes were half-shut, lazy and seductive. Gon shuddered when Killua licked his lips. Quickly he pulled off all his clothes, standing naked and hard in front of the Transmuter.  
“You really have grown,” Killua said slyly, a sexy smirk on his face. He dropped one of his hands down by his belt, the bulge in his own pants making Gon’s cock twitch.  
“Ki-llu-a… stop teasing. I can’t take it,” Gon panted.  
“Make me,” Killua said evilly. He hoped the nervousness in his chest didn’t reach his voice.  
Gon devoured his mouth again. He left room for his hands to work, shredding more than removing Killua’s layers of shirts. As soon as Killua’s stomach lay bare, Gon pressed himself flush against him.  
Killua broke the kiss with a yelp. Gon’s erection burned against his stomach. Gon’s hands were brands against his skin. He shoved Gon from him, and stripped himself of his pants and boxers.  
Gon’s brain short circuited faster than when he did math. Killua, naked, hard, and panting on his bed. Killua, eyes lusting over his own body. Killua, Killua, Killua.  
Gon reached forward with one hand, using a finger to trace up the muscles of his left thigh. Killua shuddered and moaned. Gon moved his other hand toKillua’s mouth, offering two of his fingers.  
“Suck,” Gon commanded.  
Killua obeyed instantly, the darkness of Gon’s voice triggering his most primitive instincts. As soon as Gon’s fingers touched his lips, Gon’s other hand moved up. When Killua took the tips of Gon’s fingers into his mouth, Gon cupped Killua’s balls. Killua groaned around Gon’s fingers sharply. Gon hunched over as his cock throbbed with need. Roughly, Gon pushed his fingers the rest of the way into Killua’s mouth and encircled Killua’s cock with his other hand.  
Killua ’s back arched uncontrollably. His eyes flickered closed as he relished the taste of Gon in his mouth and the feel of Gon on his dick.  
“So hot… Killua,” Gon groaned as Killua pulled deeply on his fingers. His grip on Killua tightened as he rubbed Killua’s shaft up and down, slowly. Killua hummed in pleasure, sucking eagerly on Gon’s fingers.  
It took only moments for Gon to pull his fingers from Killua’s mouth, shining and wet. Killua’s eyes opened with their removal. Locking eyes, Gon slowly pushed one slick finger against Killua’s hole. Killua’s eyes widened laughably large, and the heat between Gon’s legs flared.  
“Killua… you’re too… I can’t hold on,” Gon moaned, trying desperately to contain himself.  
“Gon… don’t need to hold back… can take it… please,” Killua begged.  
Gon’s finger slid sensually into him. Gon shuddered again, lust pulsing through him. He pulled away gently. He came forward, resting his weight on Killua’s skin. The contact burned in the best way. Killua ground his hips up, forcing his cock to slide against Gon’s. Both of them keened their pleasure. Killua pulled Gon down and kissed him fiercely.  
“I’m sorry,” Gon eventually panted. “Want to make it good for you… but you’re too hot… can’t go slow,” Gon whispered in between kisses.  
“Feels good, stop worrying,” Killua’s words slurred.  
“But Killua!” Gon said into his ears. “Don’t want to hurt you,” he complained, nipping at Killua’s jugular.  
Killua snapped. He pushed Gon up.  
“Stop worrying,” Killua said forcefully and then turned himself over.  
The sight of Killua’s ass nearly made Gon cum on the spot. He had to stop, breathe, anything to calm himself down. He wanted so badly to make Killua feel good.  
Killua waited. But Gon didn’t touch him. Killua pushed himself up on one elbow and turned to glare at Gon. Seeing Gon paralyzed by lust made him grin cattily. He took both of his moist fingers and inched them down towards his hole. He heard Gon’s sharp inhale, and it turned him on immensely. Slowly, he inserted both of his fingers, stretching himself. Gon whined and hunched forward, his hand coming to his own cock.  
“Killua,” Gon moaned. “Too hot, gonna make me- unnnh,” he leaked pre cum as Killua stuck a third finger in and shivered. Watching the Transmuter’s frame shake under his fingers made Gon wild. Gon grabbed Killua’s wrist. Killua froze, three fingers deep inside him.  
“Killua,” Gon’s dark voice made Killua turn. “I really want to fuck you.”  
Killua spasmed around his fingers, clenching tightly. Gon’s amber eyes were melting under something darker, something heavier. And it made Killua’s cock drip on to the sheets. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed his hips up.  
Gon reached forward and rubbed one palm up and down Killua’s ass. Once. Twice. Then, both his hands were gripping Killua’s hips, finger digging into hiss kin with need.  
It wasn’t smooth. It wasn’t slow.  
Gon aligned his cock with Killua’s hole and pushed. Gon groaned as he slid in, head tilting back in ecstasy. Killua fisted his hands in the sheets and squirmed in Gon’s grip when he felt the tip enter him. It hurt. A lot. But Killua found he liked the pain. The further Gon pushed into him the more Killua moaned, his eyes eventually shutting as Gon bottomed out inside him. He had wanted this for so long.  
Gon had dreamed, fantasized, masturbated to the idea of sex with Killua. His imagination had never come close. The way Killua felt. The way his eyes rolled into his head. The noises he made. The way his cheeks flushed. The way his skin turned red under his hands. Gon couldn’t get enough as he slowly began to thrust into Killua. He wanted more, wanted to mark Killua’s skin, wanted to bury himself in Killua’s flesh, wanted to release inside Killua, and then do it all again.  
“Unh, Gon,” Killua’s voice was rough and husky. The sound made Gon grow harder, if possible. His fingers dug deeper in Killua’s hips as he angled the Transmuter so he could go deeper.  
“Gon, Gon, Gon!” Killua moaned, face pushing deeply into the mattress. The Enhancer behind him gripped Killua’s hips even harder in response. He thrust his cock as hard as he could into Killua’s hot, tight ass, but it wasn’t enough. Pulling out roughly, Gon yanked Killua towards him with a twist. Killua panted, now facing Gon. They locked eyes, and Killua’s throbbing dick twitched in anticipation. Gon was close. Really, really close.  
“You’re so fucking hot when you’re sweaty,” Killua nearly purred. He swept forward, his tongue tasting the sheen on Gon’s abs. “Mmmmhm, so delicious, I wonder if your cock is as sweet after fucking me?” the kinky glint in Killua’s eyes triggered a switch in Gon. He lost it.  
With a savage growl, Gon wrapped one hand around Killua’s neck, pushing him back down. Aggressively, he shoved himself back inside Killua’s hole and fucked him mercilessly.  
Killua liked it immensely when Gon’s primal side knocked him around. It was hot, it was carnal, it was masochism- and that’s what got Killua off. Gon seemed to read his mind. His pace quickened and he relentlessly hit Killua’s prostate. Killua wanted to scream but felt Gon restrict the hand at his throat. It was almost embarrassing how fast Gon got him to his peak. Within moments Killua was barely containing his orgasm, trying his best to ride out the high Gon was giving him.  
“Killua!” Gon shouted as he began a series of deep thrusts. “Cum for me!”  
The command was impossible to ignore. Hot cum shot from Killua’s tip hitting Gon in the chin and landing all over Killua’s face. The sight was so incredible Gon nearly came as well, but he held back. He pumped into Killua hard, sliding against his prostate, extending the orgasm as long as he could. Killua’s eyes had rolled back, his eyes shut in bliss as he exploded between their hot bodies. After three strong bursts, Killua’s dick leaked cum on his stomach. The hot sticky mess coated the hand Gon used to choke Killua. Killua’s ass tightened as his climax resolved, the after clench of his body writhing in pleasure. Gon was still thrusting into him, but Killua knew he wasn’t far behind. Killua locked eyes with Gon and then stuck his tongue out to taste some of the warm cum on his cheek.  
The effect was instantaneous. Gon’s grip on his body shifted. The hand on his throat wrapped around his shoulders and pushed him down deeper onto his cock. The other held Killua tight around his hips.  
“My… dirty… Killua…” Gon whispered in Killua’s ears as he rocked himself deep into Killua’s scorchingly wet hole. Gon didn’t stand a chance. He grunted against Killua’s neck as he came like a geyser. By the second wave, the cum leaked from Killua’s ass.  
Eventually, the two Hunters separated.  
“You really are a monster Gon,” Killua smiled easily.  
“Love you, Killua,” Gon said, snuggling up to the Transmuter. Killua turned to Gon, blushing but not trying to hide it.  
“Love you back,” Killua murmured. Satiated and happy, Gon pulled Killua closer to his body and gave him a deep, lazy kiss.  
“Stay?” Gon asked.  
“Always,” Killua sighed.


End file.
